


Do Androids Dream of Ginger Tea?

by peaceontoast



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Caretaking, Fluff, Looking after your human, M/M, Oneshot, severich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceontoast/pseuds/peaceontoast
Summary: Discharged military droids are available as re-programmed personal assistants at a bargin these days; and Richard really thought he'd only give it a try for a laugh. Only Severin isn't quite as robotic as Richard would have thought.





	Do Androids Dream of Ginger Tea?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerStripedSniper (seazu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seazu/gifts).



"37.8 degrees Celsius."

Richard, nursing the headache of a life time and generally quite confused today, doesn't bother to look up from trying to tie his shoe laces. He sounds distracted.

"What?"

"Your temperature. 37.8 degrees Celsius, and has been steadily rising over the last two hours. I project you will be surpassing 38 degrees within the next 30 minutes."

It takes him far too long to get ready, but he has already rejected Severin's offer to help, and he knows he won't offer another time. Richard isn't listening to him. He is starting to feel dizzy.

"This means you are suffering a fever, Richard. The reasonable conclusion would be to stay at home."

Richard sighs. True concern sounds different. This is a Wikipedia page reciting the definition of a fever to him. This is a quick Google search advising him what to do to combat it. Next he'll list what types of tea are particularly soothing and which activities to avoid while ill.

He decides to ignore him. Ignoring a machine is far easier than ignoring a person because there is absolutely no guilty conscience involved. Right?

As he straightens up to grab his coat, he suddenly finds himself heading towards the ground instead. He feels like he's about to black out. Before he can fall and crack his skull open and ruin the lovely rug he only just got for his lounge a few weeks ago, however, he ends up in the strong hold of a more recent purchase, this one more useful and arguably more decorative than the rug as well. Severin is supporting his full weight with an effortless ease, like he was made to do nothing but. He probably was.

"Vertigo is one common symptom of a fever."

Richard groans. "You don't say."

Still, for a short moment he doesn't move. Neither does Severin. The android is crouching in order to hold Richard in a loose embrace, catching him mid-fall before Richard had even realised he was going down. Severin is completely motionless, save for the slow, regular breathing that Richard knows is fake and Severin is only putting on because Richard told him that him _not_ breathing was starting to freak him out.  
Before meeting Severin, Richard had expected there would be whirring. Quiet auditory clues that there is a machine tirelessly working away within. Mechanical noises every time he moves. But Severin is perfectly silent. That is starting to freak him out, too.

With his face pressed against Severin's shoulder and those arms holding him safely, it's easy to forget this is all fake. Severin feels like a real person. He is solid, but soft where it matters, he has heat pads emanating what passes as normal body temperature, he breathes into Richard's hair at a rhythm he must have researched to be average. He is terrifyingly good at passing as human. And at the same time he is so hopelessly fake, it makes Richard's heart ache sometimes.

"Would you like me to carry you to bed?"

Just an appliance, he has to remind himself. "No, I'm good." Richard takes a deep breath to steady himself and then detaches himself in order to get up. Severin guides him into a standing position and then immediately - politely - stops touching him. He stands back like a soldier awaiting his next order. That thought makes Richard's stomach twist. He blames the fever for it.

His mind set on leaving the house regardless, Richard turns to get his coat. He knows Severin's analysis is right - it always is -, he will only end up feeling worse. But he really can't afford missing today's rehearsal. He has finally started to make friends within the group and every time he doesn't show up he feels like he's missing out on all the best inside jokes. He needs to be part of the group. He needs this opportunity to be social.

After burying himself inside the biggest scarf he owns, Richard heads for the door. It's only then that Severin moves again, very suddenly, very quietly, to block his way.

Richard blinks up at him in confusion.

"You're in my way."

"As was my intention."

That only makes Richard frown harder. What?

"No, you don't understand. You're keeping me from going outside. Which is what I want. To go outside."

"It would be unwise to leave the flat in your condition."

"I don't care about unwise, I _want_ to go. You understand? I want to leave. Now step aside, please."

There, simple order. He can't argue with that. That should do the trick.

Except - it doesn't. Severin just looks at him, with those eerily clear blue eyes, and doesn't move an inch. Richard is starting to feel a little nervous. Maybe he was being too polite?

"Severin. Step aside, now."

Unbelievably, for the shortest of seconds, Severin seems to hesitate. Which is impossible. Androids are incapable of hesitation. But the way he tilts his head by the smallest degree and pushes the corners of his mouth back just so -- and then he obeys. Takes a precisely measured step to the right, leaving the door easily accessible, Richard's way to the outside world now restored. Just a matter of wording orders correctly, then. Alright.

"Thanks", Richard mutters automatically, then catches himself and immediately feels dumb for sticking to the usual niceties, like he's actually dealing with a person. Because he's not. He's decidedly not.

With another deep breath, he braces himself and opens the door.

Severin reaches out to touch his arm - not to hold him back this time, unbelievably more gentle, almost like he's trying to use it as a way of communicating... Which is ludicrous. But it absolutely catches Richard off-guard. He stops short in his tracks.

"You really shouldn't go."

That's personal. That's like Severin expressing a wish rather than offering objective advice. That's so unusual it makes Richard stop breathing for a moment, ironically leaving Severin as the only breathing being in this flat for the shortest second.

Richard opens his mouth and closes it again.

"I can call your director for you and explain the situation. They will understand."

How would he--? He has access to his schedule, yes. His e-mails, his scripts, his entire online persona. But why would he assume Richard cares if the others understand? Is that a standard phrase in Severin's vocabulary? Has Richard heard him say something similar before? He really can't remember.

"I... but I want to go."

Severin nods. He is still touching Richard's arm. "37.9 degrees Celsius."

Richard pulls back. So it's just a thermometer, then. Of course.

"I'm _fine_. What do _you_ care, anyway?"

Severin's response is automatic, one of those sentences Richard has heard him say too often by now: "I am here to provide comfort and ensure your well-being."

It makes Richard's skin crawl. He doesn't want robotic, he doesn't want phrases straight out of TV ads, he wants _real_. He wants him to _respond_ , for real. Just once.

It's stupid to even try, but still.

"Do you _want_ me to stay?"

Again, Richard thinks he sees it: hesitation. Just a fraction of a second, tilting his head, just like that. Like there's a scripted reply at the ready and Severin is fighting not to say it.

"For your own safety, I would prefer for you to stay. Yes."

Yes. He said yes.

For the longest moment, Richard stares at Severin. As if just looking long and hard enough would finally allow him to get past the flawless facade and all that clever programming. It's perfectly plausible that he's just imagining things. Getting delirious and reading into things that aren't there. Fever and so on, he's got a temperature, after all.

The thing is, he _wants_ him to mean it. He _wants_ Severin to want him to stay.

Eventually, Richard looks away. Sighs again. Quietly closes the door.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he can observe Severin's face and pretend he looks triumphant.

"Fine. Guess I'll stay, then."

Severin nods with his impeccable toothpaste model smile.

"I will make you some tea right away. Ginger is especially suitable for flu relief."

If nothing else, Severin is the most charming Wikipedia page Richard has ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a friend. x


End file.
